1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap with sleep posture alarm and more particularly pertains to alerting a user who is nodding out in sleep with a cap with sleep posture alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alerting mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, alerting mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of alerting a sleepy person are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,243 to Rockliff discloses electrical hygrometers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,806 to Lidow discloses a sleep state inhibitive wake-up alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,665 to Manning discloses a driver's sleep or fatigue alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,030 to Chiu discloses a sleep-preventing alarm device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,137 to Lloyd discloses a sleep posture monitor and alarm system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cap with sleep posture alarm that is wearable by a user and emits an alarm when a user's head falls forwards or backwards when nodding out in sleep.
In this respect, the cap with sleep posture alarm according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a user who is nodding out in sleep.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cap with sleep posture alarm which can be used for alerting a user who is nodding out in sleep. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.